The present invention generally relates to a therapeutic wrap for the treatment of injuries, and more particularly, to a therapeutic wrap having a two loop design and receptacle to receive a cold pack for the application of even pressure and cold therapy to an injured area.
There exists a variety of wraps, bandages and therapeutic devices for treating bruises, lacerations, strains or other injuries. A common injury among tennis players, baseball players and other sports enthusiasts is epicondylitis, or tennis elbow. Epicondylitis is an irritation or strain of the extensor muscles and tendons located near the forearm and elbow. In order to properly treat such an injury, direct even pressure and compression may be used to prevent the firing and thus the contraction of all irritated muscles in the forearm region. By preventing the firing of all extensor muscles, the injured muscles are given sufficient time to rest and heal. Furthermore, by preventing the firing and contraction of the muscles, much of the pain and discomfort associated with epicondylitis is temporarily eliminated. The application of cold therapy is also beneficial in the treatment of such injuries by enhancing the healing process through cold thickening of the blood and reducing swelling in the irritated area.
Prior art devices have implemented a variety of techniques in attempt to treat such injuries. These prior art devices may typically include a wrap having a pouch or pocket for receiving a cold pack, and may be attached using only hook and pile fasteners, or clips. U.S. Pat. No. 4,586,506 to Nangle discloses an elastic wrap which may receive a hot or cold pack. The wrap is attached using hook and pile type fasteners. However, Nangle does not allow the application of sufficient pressure to the irritated area to prevent the firing of muscles. A hook and pile fastener alone is sufficient to hold the cold pack adjacent to the irritated area, but is unable to withstand the tension necessary to apply the pressure and compression necessary to prevent the muscles from firing. Hook and pile fasteners by themselves are also prone to being accidentally released, thereby causing such wraps to be unreliable. In addition, wraps that pull from a single side or use a single loop apply pressure at an angle thereby inhibiting some of the muscles from firing while allowing others to operate and contract in a painful and destructive manner. This unequal tension may cause further irritation to the injured area due to the twisting effect across the forearm. Therefore, a need has arisen for a reliable therapeutic device that applies uniform direct pressure and cold therapy in order to more effectively treat musculoskeletal injuries.